narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Wukong
, |classification = Summon |species = Primate |affiliations = Mount Wukong |partners = Kōichi |! age = Unknown |nature type = Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release |unique traits = Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Speed, Weight Shifting, Pole Transformation,|tools = Ruyi Jingu Bang, }} Sun Wukong (孙悟空, 孫悟空, Sūn Wùkōng) also known as the Monkey King (猿猴王, Enkōō), is the Leader of the Primates and a summon of Kōichi. Abilites Sun Wukong possesses an immense amount of strength; he is able to lift his 13,500 (8,100 kg or 17,881 lbs) staff with ease. He is also superbly fast, able to travel 108,000 (54,000 kilometers or 33,554 mi) in one somersault. Sun knows transformations, which allows him to transform into various animals and objects; he has trouble, however, transforming into other people, because he is unable to complete the transformation of his tail. He is a skilled fighter, capable of holding his own against the best generals of heaven. His hair possesses magical properties, and is capable of transforming either into a clone of the Monkey King himself, or various weapons, animals, and other objects. He also knows spells that can command Fire, Water, and part Wind, conjure protective circles against enemies, and freeze humans, demons, and gods alike. Background Sun Wukong was born from a skilled set of parents formed from the primal forces of chaos, located on Mount Wukong (hua guo shan). Joining the clan of primates, he earned their respect by discovering the Water Curtain Cave (shui lian dong) behind a large waterfall; the clan made it their new home. The other monkeys honored him as their king, and he called himself Měi Hóuwáng (handsome monkey king). He soon realized that despite his power over the monkeys, he was still only mortal. Determined to find immortality, he traveled on a raft to civilized lands, where he became the disciple of a Taoist Immortal who bears resemblance and alludes to Subodhi. He was able to acquire human speech and manners through his travels. Subodhi was initially reluctant to take him because he was not human; but the monkey's pertinacity impressed the patriarch. It was from him that the monkey received his official name Sun Wukong ("Sun" implies his origin as a monkey, and "Wukong" means aware of emptiness). Soon, his eagerness and intelligence made him one of the favorite disciples of the patriarch, whose guidance and training taught the monkey a number of magic arts. He acquired the powers of shapeshifting. He also learned about cloud-traveling, including a technique called the Jīndǒuyún (cloud-somersault), which covers 108,000'' (54,000 km or 33,554 mi) in a single flip. Finally, he could transform hairs on his body into inanimate objects and living beings, or even clones of himself. Sun Wukong became proud of his abilities, and, at the urging of the other disciples, began showing-off and demonstrating his abilities to them. His master was not happy with this, and cast him out of his temple. Before they parted, he ordered that Sun Wukong promise never to tell anyone how he acquired his powers. At Mount Wukong, Sun Wukong established himself as one of the most powerful and influential primates in the world. In search of a weapon worthy of himself, Sun Wukong traveled into the oceans, where he acquired the Golden-banded staff Ruyi Jingu Bang, which could change its size, multiply itself, and fight according to the whim of its master. It was originally used by an elder named Dà-Yǔ to measure ocean depth and later became the "Pillar that pacifies the oceans", a treasure of Ao Guang, the "dragon-king of the Eastern Seas". It weighed 13,500 (8.1 tons). Upon Sun Wukong's approach, the pillar started to glow, signifying that it had found its true master. Its versatility meant that Sun Wukong could wield it as a staff and keep it inside his ear as a sewing needle. This drove fear into the magical beings of the sea and threw the sea itself into confusion, since nothing but the pillar could control the ebb and flow of the ocean's tides. In addition to taking the magical staff, Wukong also defeated the dragons of the four seas in battle and forced them to give him golden chain mail (鎖子黃金甲), a phoenix-feather cap (鳳翅紫金冠 ''Fèngchìzǐjinguān), and cloud-walking boots (藕絲步雲履 Ǒusībùyúnlǚ). Upon his triumphant return, he demonstrated the new weapon to his followers, growing his size in proportion to the original length of the staff. The uproar drew attention of other beastly powers who sought to ally with him. Sun Wukong formed a fraternity with the Bull Demon King (牛魔王), the Saurian Demon King (蛟魔王), the Roc Demon King (鵬魔王), the Lion Spirit King (獅狔王), the Macaque Spirit King (獼猴王) and the Snub-nosed monkey Spirit King (禺狨王).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Wukong#cite_note-6Sun Wukong then defied Hell's attempt to collect his soul. Instead of reincarnating like all other living beings, he wiped his name out of the "Book of Life and Death" and with it the names of all other monkeys known to him. The Dragon Kings and the Kings of Hell then decided to report him to the Jade Emperor of Heaven. Havoc in the Heavenly Kingdom Hoping that a promotion and a rank amongst the gods would make him more manageable, the Jade Emperor invited Sun Wukong to Heaven, where the primate believed he would receive an honorable place as one of the gods. Instead, he was made the Protector of the Horses to watch over the stables, which was the lowest job in heaven. When he discovered this, Sun Wukong rebelled and proclaimed himself the "Great Sage, Equal of Heaven", and allied with some of the most powerful primates in the world. Then he got revenge by setting the Cloud Horses free. The Heavens' initial attempt at subduing the Monkey King was unsuccessful, and they were forced to recognize his title; however, they tried again to put him off as the guardian of Heavenly Garden. When he found that he was excluded from a royal banquet that included every other important god and goddess, Sun Wukong's indignation again turned to open defiance. After stealing and consuming the "peaches of immortality", "pills of longevity", and the Jade Emperor's royal wine, he escaped back to his kingdom in preparation for his rebellion. Sun Wukong later single-handedly defeated the Army of Heaven's 100,000 celestial warriors - each fight an equivalent of a cosmic embodiment, including all 28 constellations, four heavenly kings, and a guardian, the son of one of the gods who proved himself worthy - and proved himself equal to the best of Heaven's generals. Eventually, through the teamwork of Taoist and primates, including the efforts from some of the greatest deities, Sun Wukong was captured. After several failed attempts at execution, Sun Wukong was imprisoned to be distilled into an elixir, by the most sacred and the most severe samadhi fires. After 49 days, however, when the cauldron was opened, Sun Wukong jumped out, stronger than ever before. He now had the ability to recognize evil in any form through his huǒyǎn-jīnjīng (火眼金睛) (lit. "fiery-eyes golden-gaze"), and proceeded to destroy Heaven's remaining forces. Disciple to Chika After years spent training and developing his skills, the Monkey King came across a visitor to the Elders, in which was the shinobi named Chika, who used his Sharingan to enter into the subconsious of the Monkey King, forcing him to bow. This angered the Monkey King to a high degree and after the shinobi released the genjutsu, he unleashed an assault using his empowered Fire he aqquired and developed years prior. Unsucessful in killing the shinobi, he had never seen such power of the Fire Release before, causing him to lead the shinobi to the elders. Sun Wukong watched as the elders allowed the shinobi to train in their ways and use the summons of the Primates, as well as handing him the scroll after aqquiring his signature. Sun challenged the shinobi to a death match at the mountain peaks, in which it was accepted. After a week-long battle, it was clear there would be no winner, and Sun ultimately became friends with the shinobi, in time becoming partners and allowing the shinobi to summon him. Wukongfireamp.jpg|The Monkey King at Full Power. Wukongfire.jpg|The Monkey King enhanced in his Fire armour. Wukongunmasked.jpg|The Monkey King without his mask. Category:Summonings